Business As Usual
by Kaxel the Burninator
Summary: A series of scenarios detailing the daily happenings of Organization XIII


"Tell me again why I was mercilessly ripped from my meditation session." I said flatly, crossing my arms and glaring at the trio standing awkwardly before me.  
The first, Demyx, opened his mouth to reply, but that's as far as he got. His jaw hung in limbo between talking and silence. A small squeaky sound escaped his throat.

I raised an eyebrow, but decided not to pursue the strangeness; it was never wise to do such things with Nine.

The second of the three, Larxene, coughed into her fist and gently pushed up on Demyx's chin until his mouth was closed. "What he's trying to say, Superior, is that there's been a mishap-"

"And you might wanna go…check on it." Axel, the third, finished with a smug grin on his face. I never did like that grin, or the face it belonged to, for that matter.

"Let me ask you this before we progress any further: Is anyone dead?" I asked, becoming slightly intrigued with this mysterious mishap. But, of course, the idiots couldn't know that. I stamped a cold frown on my face.

Axel scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Well, not _yet_-"

"Of course not!" Larxene interjected, failing to be discreet in her action of kicking Eight in the shin. He offered a strained smile and hobbled backward. "There's just…a very odd situation right now…"

"And we had nothing to do with it!" Demyx finally spoke, seemingly recovered from his former stupor. "For once." His face cracked into a beaming smile.

I don't think my eyebrow could have risen any higher. I don't think my suspicion of the three could have risen any higher, either. "Really?" I tapped my foot on the ground, entertaining the idea that the three had played a prank on the wrong Nobody and now wanted some kind of political protection from me. "Who is in this predicament?"

"Uhh…everyone." Axel replied weakly, tactfully avoiding Larxene's foot. "And we can't let them down, or we'd be kinda dead."

Ah, so I was correct. "And what do you mean by 'let them down'?"

The three of them shifted nervously. Axel glared at Larxene. Larxene glared at Axel. Demyx became increasingly interested in a fly on the wall.

"Alright, then, let me make this easier for you: Was it Axel or Larxene that thought of and set up the prank, and how did Demyx make it deadly?" I thought that was an accurate summary of what was probably going on.

"Well, I'll admit, I thought of it." Axel said darkly. "But Larxene set it up!"

Larxene crossed her arms and pretended that he didn't exist. "I did it at Eight's bidding. He said it would be fun."

Demyx shot me a hurt glance. "Why do you always assume that I do bad things?"

"Because you always do." I retorted dryly.

He hung his head forlornly.

"Demyx was kinda responsible for everyone getting stuck." Larxene gnawed her lip worriedly. "But he didn't do it on purpose!"

Nine bobbed his head in agreement, recovering quickly from his disheartened state.

No pun intended.

"I suppose we should get them down, then. Where are they?" I shut the door to my room, mentally preparing myself for a very odd scene.

"The Hall of Empty Melodies." Demyx said quietly, knowing that the statement confirmed his guilt.

I sighed and began to walk in the direction of the hall. "Don't worry, Demyx, if it was not a purposeful entrapment, then you will face no consequences." I glanced over my shoulder at the blonde and the redhead. "However, you two…" They gulped and looked at each other, "will be responsible for reversing any damage to the hall and/or psyche of the other members. I imagine that neither will be a very easy task."

They groaned.

"Are we responsible only for the damage that was caused by this prank, or all of the damage that they've accumulated by themselves?" Larxene asked, attempting to lighten the mood and possibly her sentence.

"As much as you're able to reverse. I'd greatly appreciate it." I replied simply, shrugging. I rested my hand on the door to the Hall of Empty Melodies, reluctant to open it. I could already hear the irritated groans and complains of some of the members.

The guilty trio huddled together and backed away from the door. I had a feeling that they were going to be in hiding for a while.

I opened the door slowly, but all attempts at a silent entrance were shattered when Seven noticed my presence.

"Superior! Finally!" Saix yelled from very high up on the wall. "Please, find a way to release us!"

I covered my mouth with my hand when I looked up at the wall. However, the act was not in surprise. I was trying to conceal my mirth. It seemed that all of them were being held to the wall by an electric charge; definitely a product of Larxene's foolery.

Considering the nature of electricity and the fact that all of them were part of an electric field, one can imagine the condition of the members' hair. Needless to say, none looked as ridiculous as Xaldin.

Larxene poked her head in the door. This action was greeted by shouts of disapproval and anger from the electro-wall, and she winced. "I suppose you want me to cancel the field?"

"If you wouldn't mind." I mumbled from behind my hand, trying with all of my will to sound even.

She raised one of her hands and a bright spark flashed from her fingers to the wall of electrapment. And then the chaos commenced.

All of the members were released, causing them to fall to the ground in a sort of symphony of sequential thuds. Larxene disappeared from the doorway, and with good reason. A whirlwind of bullets, lances, ice, rocks, claymores, playing cards, and flower petals followed her out. I didn't really see the significance of the last two items; I assumed that they were either for ambience or simply the only items that Ten and Eleven could contribute to the Cooperative Cyclone of Death.

That lovely and ever-expected awkward silence ensued. I coughed nervously and attempted to exit the hall, but didn't quite make it out before the veritable wave of objection washed over me and dragged me back to the angry mob of frizzy Nobodies.

Thank the stars for darkness portals.


End file.
